Lustful Lives
by Tina-chan V
Summary: (Sequel to "A Clan of Desire") Berrypaw is a normal she-cat in LustClan, or so she thinks. Soon after she becomes an apprentice, she gains the strange ability to attract almost any tom, and it isn't the best thing in the world. (WARNING: Lemons, possible rape, possible deaths, etc.) Part II of the "Loving Series" (DISCONTINUED)
1. Allegiances

**LUSTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Stonestar - Very pale, gray tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Foxheart – Ginger tom w/ a bushy tail and glaring, amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Appleheart – Brown-and-white tabby tom w/ amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Stormfoot – Gray tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw _(Standing in for Ambershine)_

Gingerfall – Ginger-and-white tom w/ amber eyes

Orangedawn - Reddish-brown she-cat with a white muzzle. **Apprentice,** Ripplepaw

Moonshade – Beautiful, smokey-black she-cat w/ piercing ice-blue eyes and a silver tinge

Raccoonclaw – Brownish-gray tom w/ a black face, bushy tail, and amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Stingtail – Black tom w/ a dark-brown forepaw and bright-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pebblepaw

Doetail – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Frostclaw – White tom w/ blue eyes

Jayflight – Large, blue-gray tom

Darkwhisper – Sleek, pure-black she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Berrypaw

Lionclaw – Black tom w/ white ears and tail-tip

Willowleaf – Pale-silver she-cat w/ leaf-green eyes

Silvermoon – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ black paws and ice-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

Ferndusk – Pure-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Inksplash – White tom w/ black markings

Smokefur – Dark-gray tom w/ silver flecks and amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Icepaw

Blackhawk – Black tom w/ a white stripe from head to back, white paws, and brown eyes

Reedfur – Gray tom w/ amber eyes

Sparkshade – Ginger tom w/ black paws, white ears, a white "M" marking on his forehead, and teal eyes

Sunfire – Small, lovely golden tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Fernpaw

Shadowblaze – Handsome, black tom w/ a white underbelly and brown eyes

Mudstrike – Brown tabby tom

Mintbreeze – Cream-point she-cat

Waterwish – Blue-point tom

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Mistcloud – Small, black-and-silver she-cat w/ one green eye and one blue eye

Ivysong – Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ripplepaw – Handsome, black tabby tom w/ pale-gray stripes and bright-green eyes

Icepaw – Beautiful, white, black, brown, and golden tortoiseshell she-cat w/ patches and silvery-blue eyes

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ a white chest and tail

Pebblepaw – Black tom w/ white splotches and blue eyes _(Smokefur x Silvermoon)_

Snowpaw – Silver-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes _(Gingerfall x Willowleaf)_

Sootpaw – Gray tom w/ a white chest and green eyes _(Gingerfall x Willowleaf)_

Berrypaw – Rose-cream tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes _(Gingerfall x Willowleaf)_

Fernpaw – Pale-ginger she-cat w/ a fern-like mark on her tail

 **Queens:**

Silverfrost – Sleek, silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes. Mother of Foxheart's kits; Adderkit (white tomkit w/ a bushy ginger tail), Graykit (dark-gray tabby tomkit), and Dovekit (silver she-kit w/ white feet). Foster mother of Mistkit (white she-kit w/ a black stripe along her back, a slightly-ruffled neck, and teal eyes)

Scarletwing – Scarlet she-cat w/ black paws, ears, tail, and emerald-green eyes. Expecting Lionclaw's kits.

Ambershine – Sexy, golden she-cat w/ darker ears, paws, and tail-tip. Expecting Shadowblaze's kits.

 **Elders:**

Petalwind – Cream-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Darkstar – Dark-brown tom w/ black splotches and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Windwhisper – Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Dawnbriar – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Brightpaw

 **Warriors:**

Dawnmoon – Pale-gray she-cat

Dewwhisker – White tom

Oakstorm – Large, brown tom w/ long, sharp claws. **Apprentice,** Mothpaw

Bluewhisker - Dark blackish-gray tom with a brown muzzle and front legs

Icepetal – White she-cat w/ green eyes

Tigerslash – Brown tabby tom w/ a white underbelly and paws, and dark-green eyes

Owlscreech – Light-brown tabby tom w/ a tan chest and tail tip, and amber eyes

Roseheart – Ginger she-cat w/ white flecks

Hazelnut – Small, light-brown tabby she-cat w/ faded, tan stripes and amber eyes

Woodfern – White tom w/ brown markings. **Apprentice,** Toadpaw

Foxpelt – Large, red tom w/ many battle scars. **Apprentice,** Sprucepaw

Rainstrike – Dark-gray she-cat w/ bright-blue eyes

Stormbreeze – Light-gray tabby tom w/ one dark-blue eye and one green eye

Flamepetal – Bright-red she-cat

Honeyleaf – Ginger she-cat w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Lionpaw

Turtlespot – Tortoiseshell tom w/ amber eyes

Sagepool – Rose-cream tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Ravenwing – Black-and-gray she-cat w/ amber eyes

Scorchleg – Dark-ginger tom w/ brown legs and green eyes

Leopardtail – Black she-cat w/ amber eyes

Hollydusk – Black-and-white she-cat w/ green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Toadpaw – Brown-and-white tom w/ green eyes _(Tigerslash x Hazelnut)_

Mothpaw – Brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes _(Tigerslash x Hazelnut)_

Lionpaw – Golden-brown tom w/ thick neck-fur and amber eyes _(Tigerslash x Hazelnut)_

Sprucepaw – Golden tabby tom w/ amber eyes _(Stormbreeze x Flamepetal)_

Brightpaw – Pale-ginger she-cat w/ a white underbelly and green eyes _(Stormbreeze x Flamepetal)_

 **Elders:**

Oakfire – Brown tabby tom

Shadefeather – Dark-gray she-cat w/ dark-blue eyes

Barkpelt – Brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

X

 **The LustClan Code:**

\- Polyamory is permitted.

\- Kits are _not_ to mate.

\- A new apprentice's first time will be with their mentor.

\- Newly-named deputies will get to mate with whoever they want once they are chosen.

\- Medicine cats must not mate until they have received their _full_ name.

\- Incest is permitted, but there must be _no_ resulting kits.

\- The leader may mate with whoever they want

\- No cat is to mate on the night of the Gathering

\- Male apprentices _cannot_ top a male warrior.

\- Queens with kits whom have no known father are to be cared for by all the toms.

\- If a trespasser is found, it is fine to mate with them, consented or not.

\- Cats who are taken prisoner or have committed betrayal shall become slaves.

\- Slaves must do what _any_ cat says, and are of the lowest rank.

\- Male slaves must _never_ top.

\- Kits with at least _one_ slave parent are to be slaves as well. However, these kits are given the chance to prove themselves as clanmates once they reach six moons of age.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Welcome to the sequel of** _ **A Clan of Desire**_ **!**

 _ **Birdsong**_ **, I did not receive a form for a cat named Birdsong. If you could send one in, I'll consider accepting her into the Clan. Thank you.**


	2. My Strange Mentor

With a somewhat-fearsome yowl, Berrykit launched herself onto her father's tail. Who could blame her, with the way it had been swaying back-and-forth, back-and-forth. It was just begging to be pounced on!

Gingerfall jumped slightly, and turned to look at her. A purr rumbled in his throat as Berrykit tried to hold his tail down, batting at it. Why wouldn't it stay still and let her claim it as her prey? She growled in frustration, resorting to biting it. Almost instantly, her father yelped and jumped to his feet, causing Berrykit to tumble to the ground.

"Those are some sharp teeth," Gingerfall meowed, "Let's not use them on anyone's tail, okay?"

"Okay," Berrykit replied, sitting up and shaking some sandy earth from her pelt. She liked that, out of her two littermates, she looked the most like Gingerfall. Her fur was a rosy-cream, with very similar tabby swirls to that of her father.

At that moment, Snowkit and Sootkit raced out of the honeysuckle bush that was the nursery. Berrykit braced herself, turning just as Sootkit leaped at her. He was bigger than she was, and easily bowled her over. The two kits tussled around, while Snowkit watched to see who would win. Of course, Berrykit ended up pinned beneath her brother.

"Hey, no play-fighting today! Get back over here," Willowleaf ordered, coming out of the nursery and appearing quite displeased by the scene before her.

Gingerfall leaned down and grabbed Sootkit's scruff, lifting him off of his sister. Berrykit hopped to her paws and licked her chest as if nothing had just happened.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you three," their mother grumbled, taking hold of Berrykit. The little she-kit squirmed in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. Willowleaf's tongue dragged over her head and so-forth, cleaning Berrykit's dusty pelt.

Snowkit laughed, causing Berrykit to glare at her. She swore that her sister had purposely not gotten involved, just to see her siblings get tortured. Sootkit was complaining as Gingerfall held him in place, licking the kit's back.

"There, now you look presentable," Willowleaf mewed, allowing Berrykit to break free. Though her reason was genuine, Berrykit still didn't enjoy being treated like a little kit…which she was, but that's beside the point!

Today was the day that they became apprentices. It was certainly been a long wait, and Berrykit was more excited than she'd ever been. She was one step closer to becoming a warrior! But the moment Stonestar's voice rang through the camp, summoning everyone; nervousness attacked her like a badger.

"Come kits, it's time," Gingerfall meowed, standing up and leading the way.

* * *

Darkwhisper was a strange cat.

It wasn't that she was a weirdo, or seemed to have any unusual quirks, or even looked different from any other cat. She did, however, have a mysterious atmosphere about her. They way she walked, talked, and sat at constant attention; it all screamed that there was something hidden behind those distant, amber eyes.

She was just a _strange_ cat…who happened to be Berrypaw's mentor.

Berrypaw was happy to be an apprentice, of course, but Darkwhisper gave her an unusual feeling. It wasn't unease or intimidation, but closer to curiosity than anything else. As of now, she followed the black she-cat, along with her littermates and their mentors, to the training clearing. Her paws itched with anticipation.

The training area was smaller than camp, obviously, and much sandier. Berrypaw knew that she'd end up having to lick the tiny grains from her pads later, much to her dislike. But, all-in-all, this was an exciting moment.

"Now, I'm sure that you three know what happens on your first day," Raccoonclaw meowed, turning to face the apprentices, "Unless your parents sheltered you like kittypets."

"No," Snowpaw mewed, her eyes bright, "We know! We're not kittypets!"

The tabby-and-white cat's mentor blinked at her, not seeming too impressed. This didn't deter Snowpaw, as she kept her cheerful disposition. Berrypaw admired her, knowing that she'd deflate instantly if Darkwhisper were to react the same towards her.

"Well then," Silvermoon voiced, "Show us that you know what to do. Berrypaw, Snowpaw, please get in the mating crouch. Sootpaw, mount me."

With that said, the silvery she-cat lowered her body to the ground. Berrypaw watched her and attempted to do the same thing, crouching down and moving her tail to the side. She noticed a dark shape moving at her side, and one sniff told her that it was Darkwhisper. She could practically _feel_ her mentor's eyes boring into her from behind.

"Spread your hind legs some more," the black cat meowed. It wasn't an order, having a cool tone to the words, but Berrypaw found herself obeying anyway. Almost instantly, a warm breath met her virgin cunt. Berrypaw inhaled sharply, but remained still.

She caught sight of Raccoonclaw mounting Snowpaw, with experience and strength being showed off with each rippling muscle beneath his pelt. Snowpaw let out a surprised squeak out of the sudden, and the two cats began to rock together.

Meanwhile, Sootpaw was still figuring out how to properly settle atop his mentor, having trouble multi-tasking as Silvermoon instructed him to grab her scruff and find her entrance.

Berrypaw's observations were shattered as soon as she felt a tongue rasp over her pussy. She glanced back, watching as Darkwhisper continued with the oral treatment. Each lick, each circle around her clit made her gasp.

"Keep your hips up," the black she-cat instructed. It was notable that her ears were tinted with red, as if Darkwhisper was embarrassed.

Berrypaw became flushed as well, and decided to hide her face behind her forepaws. The oral attack on her snatch continued, urging more moans and whines from her. At least she wasn't alone, as Sootpaw was now fully enjoying his mentor's body, and Snowpaw was trapped in ecstasy as Raccoonclaw pushed inside of her again and again.

When the stimulation stopped, Berrypaw looked up in confusion, "H-huh..?"

"Hold still," her mentor whispered, "Don't panic."

Berrypaw was about to question this when her pussy was suddenly invaded. Crying out, she turned her head and saw Darkwhisper shoving a slender stick into her. The black she-cat was gentle, thankfully, and waited for Berrypaw to adjust before moving the stick.

"Ah! Ha…that…feels kinda good!" Berrypaw moaned, beginning to kick her hind feet out. She received a grunt in response as Darkwhisper focused on her task.

Her hind feet began to peddle, scraping at the ground as she fell into the abyss of pleasure. Was this really what mating was like? In that case, she never wanted to stop! Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. Her climax was rising with every thrust, every rub inside her walls. She clenched down, attempting to make the experience last, but it only made things worse as she felt every bump and grove in the stick.

"Oh…ohhhh…something's happening!" she mewled, and her body began to tremble. Only a heartbeat later, she came. Her vision went white and she screeched as the wave of pleasure crashed down over her body. She then promptly flopped to the ground, exhausted.

As Darkwhisper calmly removed the stick, Berrypaw heard her siblings climax as well, thus ending their training session.

"You all did well," Silvermoon meowed, sitting up after cleaning her twat, "But Sootpaw, you need to aim your thrusts better; I was lucky to come with those random pumps of yours."

Raccoonclaw nodded, "And Snowpaw, don't hide your voice. How is a tom supposed to know he's good if you won't say a single thing?"

The two apprentices ducked their heads, promising to do better next time. Berrypaw waited for her own scolding, watching Darkwhisper.

"Berrypaw, try not to kick your partner in the face," was all the dark cat said, rubbing a paw over her left eye.

Berrypaw instantly felt guilty, not having even realized that she kicked her mentor in the midst of her pleasure, "I'm sorry."

Darkwhisper nodded, but didn't say anything. Did she forgive her or not? Berrypaw couldn't really tell.

Needless to say, they all walked back to came, ready to clean their pelt of sex-scent and rest. Berrypaw avoided her mentor for the rest of the day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: First chapter, whoo-hoo! For anyone who is curious, I've put Gingerfall into a polyamorous relationship, making him mates with both Orangedawn and Willowleaf. Why hasn't Orangedawn had kits yet? That will be explored later in the story.**

 **Please tell me if you'd like your cats to have a mate and/or kits. If you have a mate or mates in mind, please do tell me!**

 **Also, I'd like some suggestions for Ivypaw and Mistpaw's warrior names! They will be warriors in one moon!**

 **Thanks a whole lot to everyone who gave me cats, you guys made this story possible! Really, thank you.**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	3. Public Exile

The Gathering was like nothing that Berrypaw had ever seen before – which it was. The clearing on the island was bustling with cats from all five clans, sparking curiosity in the little apprentice. Her blue eyes were wide with wonder as she walked beside her brother and sister. If what Darkwhisper had said about a truce was right, then Berrypaw knew that there was nothing to fear from these strangers.

"Hi there!"

Berrypaw cried out in surprise, jumping a good tail-length into the air when a cat suddenly appeared net to her. She willed her fur to lie flat, becoming embarrassed as she realized that it was an apprentice even smaller than herself.

A brown tabby she-cat giggled, but didn't seem to be making fun of Berrypaw. Despite that, she was still bitter about getting startled so easily, and embarrassing herself in front of so many cats. She swore that she heard a snicker from somewhere.

Sootpaw came up to flank her, looking over the small tabby and greeting her, "Hi."

"I'm Mothpaw, from ThunderClan! You guys are LustClan cats, right?" the brown tabby asked, seeming genuinely eager to know. Berrypaw figured that the ThunderClanner was fresh out of the nursery, judging by the way she talked with such innocence in her voice. Just like Icepaw, despite the tortoiseshell's age.

"Yeah, we are," Sootpaw replied. The tom didn't appear to have a problem with Mothpaw at all, much to Berrypaw's surprise. Being his sister, she knew that he had little patience for cats like her, now that they were a quarter-moon into their training.

"What's it like? All I could ever get out of my mother is that you guys just came out of nowhere," Mothpaw mewed, "What do you eat? Do you have any special skills? Like, how RiverClan swims and WindClan is really fast?"

Sootpaw gave a side-glance to Berrypaw, and she knew that they were sharing the same thought. Raccoonclaw's words from their first day should have included that ThunderClan cats were sheltered, too.

"Oh, we do, but it's nothing like the rest of you," the gray tom meowed.

Realizing that the conversation was going to continue, Berrypaw decided to leave the two to their own devices and wandered on throughout the crowd. She stopped walking when she noticed Scarletwing, whom was chatting with a cat from another clan. It seemed that she knew the tom well, judging by how open she was being.

The tom trotted away when Berrypaw started approaching, and she watched him meet up with two other cats.

"Who was that?" she asked, turning towards the reddish she-cat.

Scarletwing sighed wistfully, "An old clanmate; my cousin, actually."

Now that she said it, Berrypaw looked back at the tom and noticed that he did look a bit like her, but not so much that it was very noticeable. She was about to speak again when Scarletwing shushed her, flicking her tail towards the oak in which the leaders sat. That likely meant that it was time to listen.

The first leader to speak was a gray-and-white she-cat. She sat up straight and she seemed to emit a strange feeling of authority over the clearing.

"It is with a heavy heart that I inform you all that Birchstar has lost his last life, and I now sit in his place. As you can assume, I am now Bluestar," the she-cat announced.

Her clanmates cheered her new name, thus urging the other clans to do the same. Berrypaw took note that the name felt strange on her tongue, and she supposed that she was only used to saying Stonestar's name. Did all cats feel that way?

Bluestar waited until the voices died down to continue, "ShadowClan has welcomed a new litter of kits, belonging to Marshfoot and Acornleaf. Their names are Dewkit and Thornkit."

As the Gathering went on, Berrypaw learned that two WindClan warriors had become elders, as well as one moving into the nursery with a belly full of kits. Darkstar of ThunderClan announced the apprenticeship of Mothpaw, Toadpaw, and Lionpaw. There was more, but she began to lose interest and spaced out until she heard Stonestar's voice.

"Silverfrost has moved into the nursery with Foxheart's kits, and has welcomed Mistkit and Fernkit as her foster daughters," the leader meowed. The two kits he spoke of had appeared soon after Berrypaw became an apprentice. Fernkit was once a ThunderClan kit, though born a loner, who would soon join the apprentices den. As for Mistkit, her parents had arrived before she was born, with her mother dying during the kitting. They were both lucky to have a cat like Silverfrost.

"We also have three new apprentices: Snowpaw, Berrypaw, and Sootpaw," Stonestar continued. Shortly after, chanting erupted from the listening cats. Berrypaw's ears burned with a sudden shyness as her name was voiced. She noticed her brother and sister lifting their heads proudly. Mothpaw was nearby, cheering happily.

A blue-gray tom, splotched with white, straightened up and prepared to speak. Berrypaw assumed that he must be the RiverClan leader, Rainstar.

"It has come to my attention that one of my warriors is no longer loyal to RiverClan," the tom meowed solemnly. His eyes were fixed on a cat that Berrypaw could not see passed all the others. Why was he saying this here, when loyalty seems like a private matter?

"Minnowflash wishes to join LustClan's ranks," Rainstar continued. Turning to Stonestar, he went on, "It is your choice as to whether she is welcome or not; but from this moment on, she is exiled from RiverClan."

With that, the tom leaped down from his place and lead his clan away, signifying that the Gathering was now over. The RiverClan cats seemed to be just as shocked as everyone else, with a few casting sympathetic looks towards a single she-cat. Now that Berrypaw could see her, she saw that the exiled cat was grayish in color. The she-cat stared after her former-clan with wide, hurt eyes; Berrypaw couldn't help feeling bad for her.

The other leaders appeared to shake off the surprise from the public exile, and lead their own cats away silently. Stonestar was the last to leave his branch, hopping down nimbly and landing on his feet with an unreadable expression. As he approached the she-cat, everyone else watched him with curiosity.

Stonestar looked over Minnowflash before speaking, "Come along, then."

He then brushed passed her, waving his tail for everyone to follow him. Berrypaw found herself gravitating towards her siblings instinctually, but she watched Minnowflash with every pawstep. Scarletwing had come to the she-cat's side, as well as Ambershine. They looked like they were trying to cheer her up. With the two having been clanmates with her before, Berrypaw figured that they were the best for the job.

"She'll feel better when she finds out just how great LustClan is," Snowpaw whispered, eyeing Minnowflash. She was probably right, too.

Berrypaw tore her attention away from the new cat and faced forward instead. She saw that Doetail was rubbing her tail against Ferndusk's pussy, and the white she-cat was already dripping with arousal. It had become common knowledge that the two were friends-with-benefits now, just like Stormfoot and Inksplash.

With a sigh, Berrypaw prayed that the two wouldn't decide to do it in the middle of camp like last time. She needed sleep, for StarClan's sake!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Remember to review! I thrive on feedback; it keeps me writing!**

 **If anyone has any ideas for a mating couple or something like that, please tell me! I need some more ideas!**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	4. More Training

There are quite a few ways to wake up in the morning, and getting stepped on isn't one of them. Unfortunately for Berrypaw, that is exactly how she awoke the next day. She yelped and leaped to her paws, whirling around to see Icepaw's guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, Berrypaw," the tortoiseshell mewed in apology, "It was an accident."

Berrypaw huffed, pitying her poor tail, but chose to forgive Icepaw anyway. Judging by the older apprentice's body-language alone, she could tell that it _was_ indeed an accident. She opened her jaws to accept the apology, but was cut-off by a male voice.

"You'd better forgive her, or she'll be guilt-ridden all day," Ripplepaw meowed, coming to stand at Icepaw's side. It didn't weird Berrypaw out in the slightest, since it was considered strange for them _not_ to be next to each other at all times.

"I was about to," she retorted, "before you interrupted."

Ripplepaw sniffed, not paying any mind to Berrypaw's tone. He instead chose to speak to Icepaw, "Come on, Smokefur and Orangedawn want to take us hunting. Time is prey."

Icepaw perked up a bit, and nodded to Berrypaw before leaving the den with her friend. The cream tabby realized that her own mentor would probably want her outside as well, and quickly followed them into the open. She was shocked by the bright sunlight, realizing that it was well past sunrise.

Darkwhisper was busy finishing up a mouse, licking her lips when Berrypaw rushed towards her.

"Why did you let me sleep in like that?!" she asked, wondering why her mentor seemed so calm about the matter. The black she-cat sighed, stretching before standing up.

"It is an apprentice's job to wake themselves, not to count on others to do it for them," Darkwhisper mewed, her gaze as leveled and firm as always. But her eyes softened, and she added, "Besides, last night was your first Gathering. I knew you'd be tired."

Those words made Berrypaw completely forget that she was upset. Now, she was just dumbfounded, unable to do anything but blink at the older cat in astonishment.

' _She let me sleep in,'_ she slowly realized, _'because she cares about my welfare?'_

Darkwhisper shifted, appearing uncomfortable with all the staring, and averted her eyes, "Listen, I have something to take care of, so I won't be able to train you today. Blackhawk agreed to be your temporary mentor for the day, so you'll be with him."

"O-oh, got it," Berrypaw replied, finally getting her voice back. Her mentor seemed to be satisfied with that, and began to walk towards the exit of camp. As she left, Berrypaw noticed a strange scent lingering behind. It wasn't the usual cocktail of dust and moisture that clung to Darkwhisper's pelt, as there was a strange, subtle musky-sweetness that caught her attention. She tilted her head, wondering why the cat smelled so odd.

But she wasn't able to dwell on it much longer, which she realized once she heard Blackhawk calling her. With little hesitation, she trotted over to him.

"Finally," Blackhawk meowed, "let's get going. The others are waiting."

Berrypaw's mood brightened at the prospect of training. Whether it was fighting, hunting, or mating; she loved the exhilaration that came with training as a LustClan cat. She happily padded beside Blackhawk as he lead her through the forest. The tom didn't seem too annoyed, and Berrypaw swore that his whiskers twitched with amusement.

"See, Sparkshade? I told you they'd come!" Snowpaw mewed, her eyes shining as usual. The ginger tom beside her didn't seem like he wanted to counter, and chose to sigh and agree that she was right.

"Yes, yes, I'm a fool, aren't I?" Sparkshade mewed, as if speaking to a kit. It was probably from spending every free moment with Mistkit. Regardless, Snowpaw didn't seem to notice the manner of speech. That alone bothered Berrypaw, as she realized that her sister was reminiscent to the mouse-brained Mothpaw.

Blackhawk sniffed, "Let's get to it, shall we?"

"What are we doing today?" Berrypaw asked, simultaneously wondering why Raccoonclaw wasn't present. But she could just question her sister about it later.

"Mating," Blackhawk stated bluntly. He likely did so on purpose, seeing as how he _mrrow_ -ed when Sparkshade sputtered and blushed, telling the black tom to "not be so frank".

It was pretty funny.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, prude," the darker warrior meowed. He didn't give Sparkshade the opportunity to counter before continuing, "Alright apprentices get into your crouches."

Obeying, Berrypaw turned away and lowered her body to the ground. She had learned a lot in the past quarter-moon, slowly beginning to perfect her mating crouch with Darkwhisper's guidance. Legs spread? Check. Tail moved? Check. Rear up? Check.

She was rewarded by Blackhawk's appreciative gaze, and remained still as the tom gave her cunt a sniff. A purr broke out in Blackhawk's throat, "You'll be having your first heat soon."

Sparkshade agreed, sniffing at Snowpaw, "Both of you will."

Berrypaw's head filled with confusion. She'd heard that word a couple times, but no one ever explained it to her. Mistpaw had mentioned it to be horrible, and Berrypaw was worried about what "heat" truly meant. The older apprentice didn't seem injured, but she had been quite snappy for a while, which was something very strange for the sweet-hearted cat.

It was Snowpaw who questioned it first, "What's a heat?"

That seemed to baffle Blackhawk, "What? You don't know what a heat is? Geez, your mentors really kept you in the dark, huh?"

"They would have told us eventually," Berrypaw mewed in defense, though she wasn't certain that that was the truth. She wasn't telling that to Blackhawk, of course.

"Yes, and hedgehogs fly," the tom meowed sarcastically, "You should have known by now. Especially since the heat season is approaching."

Berrypaw was more than willing to turn the conversation into an argument, but when she opened her jaws, a mewl came out instead of words. She shuddered with a rush of pleasure as Blackhawk dragged his tongue over her entrance. The warm, wet sensation alone had her lower lips trembling.

"See? Your body is preparing," Blackhawk meowed, continuing to eating her out. Berrypaw merely moaned in response. Who knew he'd be so good at oral?

Snowpaw had begun to express her pleasure as well, as Sparkshade generously serviced her. The two she-cats were now at the mercy of the warriors' tongues, and they loved it. The feeling of their pussies being toyed with was wondrous, causing them to squeak and mewl to their hearts' content.

"You see," Blackhawk began to say. The vibration of his voice was almost too much, and Berrypaw wanted to remind him to not speak with his mouth full, but she opted to moan instead. "Heat season only comes once every four seasons; at the end of green-leaf, and to the beginning of leaf-fall. Every she-cat around becomes extremely fertile, and that means a lot of horny cats," he meowed.

Sparkshade took over, allowing Snowpaw to suffer as Berrypaw had, "It also means toms will have less control, so be careful. You'll have to be cautious, unless you want to be queens before you're warriors."

"Understand?" Blackhawk asked, flicking his tongue over Berrypaw's clit. The apprentice cried out, pushing her hips against the tom's face and moaning that she understood. Despite only being played with for a few minutes, she was already on the brink of a climax.

' _Just a little more,'_ she begged mentally, beginning to feel her hind legs twitch. Just before she could come, Blackhawk pulled away from her. Being denied the absolute ecstasy that she craved was maddening enough to make her cry. She growled in frustration, prepared to demand that Blackhawk let her come. Her mouth was ready to go when a heavy weight settled on her back.

"H-huh?" she mewed, attempting to look back at her temporary mentor. But a firm grasp on her scruff stopped her from doing so. Her eyes moved instead, seeing that Snowpaw was being mounted as well, and was perfectly calm as Sparkshade adjusted his position. The sight made Berrypaw will herself to relax as well, realizing that whatever was happening was normal.

That didn't stop her from tensing up when a foreign object prodded at her core. Her tail would have surely moved to shield her intimate parts if it weren't for Blackhawk being in the way.

"Relax," the dark tom meowed, his voice muffled by the fur in his mouth, "You've never been with a tom before, huh?"

"N-no."

Her cheeks puffed out in indignation when she both heard and felt him chuckle into her scruff.

"It'll sting a bit, but you'll be fine," Blackhawk mewed. Only a heartbeat later, Berrypaw shrieked when the tom pushed himself inside of her.

Snowpaw seemed to be enjoying her session, mewing in pleasure as Sparkshade indulged in her. Of course, Berrypaw understood that her sister had much more experience with Raccoonclaw as a mentor, but it still wasn't fair. Not in her mind at least. She loathed the feeling of sharp barbs scrapping at her soft walls. At least Blackhawk had the decency to warn her, but it still hurt!

She was given a few moments to adjust to his size before the thrusts began. Berrypaw winced at first, but noticed that the barbs gave her a warm, raw sensation. Gradually, she started to recognize the feeling of pleasure, and allowed herself to moan.

"Hah, hah, ah…it feels good," she panted, rocking her hips to meet Blackhawk's thrusts. Her pussy clenched up around his thick cock, feeling every vein and throb he had to offer.

The warrior grunted, "You're tight…it's great."

Berrypaw whimpered as Blackhawk began to pump his hips faster, and she felt her clit twitch joyfully. The orgasm that she'd been so close to earlier was building back up, and she was desperate to let it consume her. She pushed backwards, allowing her partner to reach deep inside of her. Blackhawk certainly seemed to like this, as he gripped her scruff harder and pumped with all his might.

Their pants and grunts wove together, filling the air as they sank into their own world. Even though Snowpaw and Sparkshade were only a tail-length away, it was as if they were completely alone, left to drown in a lustful bliss. In Berrypaw's opinion, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Ah…hnng…Berrypaw, I'm going to come," Blackhawk breathed, thrusting frantically towards his release. Berrypaw could only mewl in response, her claws baring and scratching at the ground in an attempt to cope with the immense pleasure that she was experiencing.

Blackhawk abruptly halted his thrusting, pressing himself as far into Berrypaw as he could manage. A shudder rippled through the tom's body, and he came with a grunt.

Berrypaw moaned loudly before meeting the same fate, feeling her walls convulse and squeeze around Blackhawk's member. She wasn't sure if she adored the added heat of semen, but it wasn't awful in the least bit.

The two cats became limp, soaking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Berrypaw tolerated the full weight of the warrior for a few moments, calming her breathing. Once she'd had enough, however, she growled to get the message through. Blackhawk seemed to get it, and slipped out of her before dismounting. The tom then proceeded to lick the back of Berrypaw's neck with a purr.

"You did well," he meowed in praise. He then turned to Sparkshade, who was busy cleaning himself, and asked, "Ready to head back?"

"You go ahead, I think Snowpaw needs a bit more time before she can walk," the ginger tom replied, gesturing towards the pale apprentice with his tail.

Blackhawk nodded and looked back at Berrypaw, "Are you ready to go back to camp?"

The creamy cat slowly got to her paws, and figured that she would be fine, despite the bit of dizziness and trembling, "Yeah."

"Alright then, come on," Blackhawk meowed, turning to lead the way. Berrypaw gave her sister a quick "see you later" before trailing after him. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had yet to eat all day. She licked her lips at the thought of a juicy piece of prey.

* * *

The walk wasn't long, thankfully, and Berrypaw was happy to trot towards the fresh-kill pile and pluck up a semi-plump squirrel. She took notice to the signal given by Pantherpaw, and walked over to settle beside her fellow apprentices.

Just like earlier, Ripplepaw and Icepaw were joined at the hip, sharing a hare while quietly conversing. Berrypaw would be surprised if they didn't end up as mates one day.

"Jeez, Jayflight needs to lay off the battle training sometimes, my back is aching from when Pebblepaw pinned me," Ivypaw groaned, flopping to her side and earning an eye-roll from Mistpaw.

Pebblepaw shrunk back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough."

"Don't apologize, Pebblepaw, she's just exaggerating," Pantherpaw meowed, casting a look towards Ivypaw.

Berrypaw continued eating her squirrel as an argument ensued, which would likely end with Sootpaw yelling at them to stop. She glanced up when she saw a couple cats re-entering camp. For a moment, she thought that it was Snowpaw and Sparkshade, but that was quickly proven wrong when the noticed their pelts.

It was Raccoonclaw and Foxheart, both striding into camp with an air of accomplishment around them. The two brothers separated, with Foxheart heading towards Reedfur and Sunfire, while Raccoonclaw picked up a piece of prey. Then a third cat entered, and Berrypaw nearly gasped.

Darkwhisper limped into camp with her head low. It was clear that she was trying to walk regularly, as if nothing was wrong, but her left hindleg didn't want to cooperate. If anyone noticed, they acted as though they hadn't. The black she-cat didn't look up or speak top anyone; just padded into the warriors den and entered with no hesitation.

Concern sparked inside of Berrypaw, wondering what had happened to her mentor. Besides that, another thought entered her head.

' _Why didn't those two notice her?'_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: In all honesty, I think I might be turning Foxheart and Raccoonclaw into antagonists.** _ **NightmareTheFoxWitch**_ **, if that is not okay with you, please let me know.**

 **This story is (obviously) the second part of** _ **A Clan of Desire**_ **, and I've decided that there will be a third part as well. It doesn't have a name yet, since we are nowhere near done with this one. I just wanted to let you guys know, m'kay?**

 **I suppose I'm still open to a few more OCs. I'll probably need them later.**

 **UPDATE: I need suggestions for two of Silverfrost's kits! I already have one, but I need your help for the other two! I need one tom and one she-cat.**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	5. Warrior Ceremony

**WARNING:** **There is rape in this chapter, since Mistcloud is unwilling.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next moon was an interesting one. Training went on, and Berrypaw learned more and more. Though she was only about seven moons old and was nowhere near perfect, she was pleased with her own personal progress.

Silverfrost's kits had finally been born. Naming them had taken a while, but it was worth it in the queen's opinion. Foxheart wasn't exactly the fatherly-type, so Silverfrost relied on her new denmates for help with the kits. Ambershine and Scarletwing had joined her in the nursery, soon after the heat-season started about a quarter-moon ago.

Darkwhisper was more distant than usual some days, especially after Berrypaw questioned her limp. The warrior simply told her to focus on her training, and that was the end of it.

Fernkit was now Fern _paw_ and had moved into the apprentices den, causing even more crowding. But there was good fortune today, since two apprentices would be leaving for the warriors den. Berrypaw was happy for Mistpaw and Ivypaw, but she was even happier that there'd be more leg-room in the den.

As of now, the two she-cats stood before Stonestar with different expressions. Ivypaw seemed as if she couldn't be more pleased with herself, and Mistpaw's eyes remained focused on the leader and nothing else. Moonshade could be seen off to the side, her icy-blue eyes gleaming with pride for her kits. Even Gingerfall, who wasn't on the best of terms with his eldest kits' mother, seemed genuinely happy in this moment.

Berrypaw couldn't help feeling a bit of envy towards her half-sisters, knowing that she wouldn't be a warrior any time soon. She noticed for the first time how mature they looked, with taut muscles beneath their pelts. Their sleekness likely came from Moonshade, while their eyes were round and clear like Gingerfall's. Ivypaw's shoulders were broader than Mistpaw's, and her whiskers were shorter.

Perhaps Berrypaw would be as beautiful once she was older.

"I, Stonestar, leader of LustClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of yours and our noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," the leader meowed before turning to Mistpaw, "Do you promise to uphold the lustful code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The black-and-silver cat hesitated for a heartbeat, before taking a deep breath and answering, "…Yes."

Stonestar, pleased, turned and asked Ivypaw that same question. The tortoiseshell responded in a more timely fashion, with her head nodding as she did so.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Stonestar meowed, "Mistpaw, from this moment forth, you shall be known as Mistcloud. StarClan honors your kindness and compassion."

He then spoke to Ivypaw, "From this moment forth, you shall be known as Ivysong. StarClan honors your honesty and strength."

The leader stepped back and addressed the Clan, "Now, who would like to properly welcome our new warriors into our ranks?"

The surrounding clanmates immediately went into a debate about who would do the deed. Eventually, Stingtail and Frostclaw stepped forward. Stonestar nodded to them and gave some space between him and the two new warriors.

Mistcloud's tail twitched as if she was displeased, but she didn't argue when Stingtail urged her into a crouch. The black tom eagerly pressed himself against her, and Mistcloud cried out when he abruptly thrusted into her; just seeing it made Berrypaw wince sympathetically. She had heard from other she-cats that Stingtail didn't waste time on preparation most of the time, but this was the first time she'd actually seen the act.

Meanwhile, Ivysong began to moan shamelessly the moment that Frostclaw entered her. Most cats _did_ say that she was very "well-behaved" when it came to mating, and they were right. Ivysong didn't hiss or growl like her littermate, and let Frostclaw do whatever he wanted with little to no objection. The tom was notoriously rough and propped one of his hind-legs on Ivysong's side, not seeming to care if it caused any discomfort.

The surrounding cats offered words of encouragement, some of them being rather vulgar. Berrypaw could barely make out the voices of the mating cats as a result, but Stingtail's words were distinguishable for a moment.

"Hold still," he growled, "Just take it. You're in heat, aren't you? Don't you want some kits?"

"N-no!" Mistcloud denied. She said some other things, but Berrypaw couldn't make it out over her clanmates' voices.

Stingtail thrusted roughly into the young warrior, his thick shaft disappearing into Mistcloud's cunt, "Your body is more honest that your words. See? You're getting really wet, your pussy is begging for my cum. I should fill up this womb of yours with a litter, don't you think?"

Berrypaw couldn't hear anything after that, but she could see that Mistcloud wasn't at all pleased by what Stingtail said. The she-cat's reaction was reasonable in Berrypaw's mind, as the duo-colored cat struggled and twisted in an effort to escape the tom, to no avail.

No one else seemed to think that anything was off, and they probably didn't hear what Stingtail said. Berrypaw wondered briefly if she should do something, but guessed that doing so would interrupt the ceremony, which Stonestar wouldn't be pleased by. But her heart twisted with sympathy when Mistcloud screeched with mortification when Stingtail finished inside of her. The black tom held her in place for a moment, as if he wanted to ensure that every last drop of semen was inside of her.

After a few more heartbeats, Stingtail released the new warrior just as Frostclaw and Ivysong climaxed. Mistcloud didn't move, still in a crouch with her heterochromatic eyes wide, and filled with a mixture of disgust and humiliation. Cheers filled the air as cats chanted the newly-made warriors' names, welcoming them as full members of LustClan. Their fellow clanmates moved towards them, causing Berrypaw to lose sight of Mistcloud. Very briefly, she caught the she-cat crawling away with her ears pinned back and her tail bristling.

Berrypaw was about to follow when Snowpaw blocked her, "Berrypaw! Guess what!"

Internally sighing, the cream cat responded, "What?"

"I'm in heat! Can you believe it? It started in the middle of the ceremony, and Raccoonclaw said it must be because I got horny from watching," Snowpaw meowed happily. Her usual cheery disposition just confirmed Berrypaw's thoughts of no one else noticing Mistcloud's distress.

"That's great, Snowpaw. Congrats," she mewed, hoping that her sister would walk away soon. She needed to get to Mistcloud.

But, of course, Snowpaw held her captive in conversation for a while. She chatted about how it felt, who she hoped to mate with, and asked if Berrypaw felt hers coming on yet. Berrypaw considered swiping at her sister in frustration, but knew that it wasn't going to help her much. Besides, Snowpaw was her littermate and she couldn't harm a single whisker on the white tabby, no matter how annoying she was.

Thankfully, Snowpaw spotted Pantherpaw and quickly trotted off to pester him instead. With her sister gone, Berrypaw quickly set to finding Mistcloud.

The warrior wasn't in her new den, nor did she seem to be anywhere else in camp. Berrypaw wondered if she'd have to wait until Mistcloud returned, since it was likely that she wouldn't be able to find her in their large territory, especially if Mistcloud didn't want to be found. But, by pure luck, she spotted a glob of cum on a leaf only about ten fox-lengths from camp. Making her decision, Berrypaw opted to follow the trail.

Above her the sky was turning a dusky, reddish-orange that easily reminded Berrypaw of Orangedawn, and she knew that it would soon be dark. She continued on, eyeing every drop of cum until she heard a strange sound. For a moment, she feared that it was a predator of some sort, perhaps a fox that caught sight of her while she was busy searching for her clanmate. But she soon recognized the sounds as sobs and sniffles, and realized that she had found Mistcloud.

The young warrior was crying as she desperately licked her pussy, likely hoping to clean out most of Stingtail's sperm. A pinkish mixture of what Berrypaw assumed to be blood and semen had pooled around her hindquarters and some of it even clumped in her fur. Mistcloud didn't seem to notice Berrypaw's approach until the apprentice was a mere tail-length away.

"G-go away," she sniffled, "Le-leave me alone."

"Are you alright?" Berrypaw asked, ignoring what she'd been told to do. That was a stupid question, however, since the answer was sitting before her.

"Peachy," Mistcloud spat with a glare. One of her hind-legs were still propped up, exposing her wounded core. It was still gaping from the ceremony, allowing more cum to ooze out.

Berrypaw gazed at her with pity, though she knew that it might not be appreciated. Regardless, she walked up and sat down beside the warrior, and began to assist her clean-up. She found that the metallic taste of blood, and the salty flavor of semen did not go well together, but she continued to lick at the she-cat's fur anyway.

Mistcloud seemed to drop her guarded façade, and went back to grooming as well. The two worked quietly, the only sounds coming from their tongues combing through soiled fur. This was a rather unfortunate bonding moment, but it was welcome. As soon as they finished, the half-sisters leaned against each other, and Berrypaw listened to Mistcloud's ranting.

"All this mating," the warrior growled, "is awful. Why can't anyone see that? Sure, it may be fun every-now-and-then, but this is too much. It's painful."

Berrypaw couldn't say that she agreed, but she remained silent and allowed her sister's frustrations to flow. She was actually shocked by how much Mistcloud _hated_ mating, and wondered who much the warrior had been suffering all this time. It must have been terrible for her.

"Now I'm probably pregnant, and with that piece of fox-dung as my kits' father," Mistcloud meowed in grief. Glancing at the sleek she-cat's belly, Berrypaw tried to imagine it bloated with kits, but simply couldn't.

"There's a chance that you might not be," she comforted, "And even if you are, I'm sure you'll be a good mother."

Mistcloud glanced at her and shook her head, "You don't understand, Berrypaw; and I can't expect you to. You have the same view as the rest of them."

Eyes widening, Berrypaw opened her jaws to say something before Mistcloud abruptly stood and hurried away, deeper into the territory. This time, Berrypaw didn't follow her. She understood that her elder sister likely needed to cope on her own now, and that there was nothing that she could really do to help. She couldn't stop Mistcloud from getting pregnant, nor could she soothe the warrior's hatred.

Feeling unaccomplished, Berrypaw slowly made her way back to camp, and hoped that she'd be able to forget the day with sleep. She also hoped that Mistcloud could find some peace soon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Don't look at me.**

 **Here's a question: Should Mistcloud get pregnant? If so, do give me some suggestions for the kits' names and appearances.**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	6. Author's Note

**Greetings, my lovelies! Unfortunately, my laptop is currently "out of comission", and needs repairs. I am using my friend's computer in order to give you all this message.**

 **Basically,** _ **Lustful Lives**_ **and** _ **Neko Lemons**_ **are on hiatus until I am able to use my laptop again. I don't know how long it will take, so I can't tell you when these stories will be updated.**

 **In other news, the third part of the** _ **Loving Series**_ **has recieved it's name and is being planned out. It is going to be called** _ **Branches of Pleasure**_ **for now. I will repeat this once** _ **Lustful Lives**_ **is finished.**

 **Aside from that, I am alos going to be making a story unrelated to the** _ **Loving Series**_ **, called** _ **Rise & Rebel**_ **. This story will also be M-rated and requires a LOT of OCs. The allegiances for it will be posted tonight.**

 **With all that said, I bid you all farewell for now! The stories mentioned are** _ **not**_ **going to die, I assure you. Once my laptop is fixed, I will update them ASAP!**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	7. I am so sorry

**Hello, lovelies.**

 **It is with much sadness that I must inform you that this story will no longer be continued. For those who are wondering, I happened to realize that I made a terrible mistake at the beginning of the story. To put it simply, I missed the point of the story completely, and it came to the point that I wasn't even sure as to what I was doing or where the story was going.**

 **Aside from that, after a talk with a friend of mine, I realized that I cannot continue a story that I no longer feel the desire or drive for. After trying to get my "groove" back several times, I have come to accept that I simply cannot figure out how to continue or get the inspiration to do so.**

 **While this is a decision that I'd rather not turn to, it is done. I, myself, hate it when fics that I enjoy are discontinued, but it cannot be helped. I hope that you, the reader, can understand this. Even if you do, your frustration is understood and accepted by me.**

 **If anyone would like to see this story continue, and wish to adopt it, feel free to PM me and do so.**

 **If you want something else to read, I have a story called** _ **Blurred**_ **that I think you may enjoy. I will also be making another attempt at the "LustClan" idea, but with a different concept.**

 **Here are some other related stories that might take your mind off this one:**

" _ **The Journey of LustClan"**_ **by hds6205**

" _ **Lady of The Night"**_ **by FelineDesire**

" _ **Mating Clan"**_ **by StormstarQ**

 **As I said earlier, I will be making another fanfic with the "LustClan" idea, but much different from this one. It is your decision as to whether you wish to read it or not, I will not beg nor force you to.**

 **I will accept reviews that express your frustration and/or disappointment with understanding, but I will** _ **not**_ **tolerate flames of any sort. If anyone does this, they will most likely be blocked, and I will** _ **not**_ **reverse it.**

 **Before parting, I'd like to thank everyone you gave me OCs and supported this story. It meant the world to me and it still does. Seriously, thank you all. I'm sorry that you may never find out what happens to your OCs, and I can understand your anger especially because of this. Nevertheless, I am still grateful to you all.**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Tina**


End file.
